Mystery of the Eggs
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Now that they know what happened to their mother, the boys decide to turn their attention to their father. Meanwhile, Webby has realized that she knows absolutely nothing about her parents and start looking. When strange things start to happen with the four ducklings, a new professor, named Mitch, shows up and seems to know a bit too much for the adults' comfort...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Difficult Times For Ducks...

The city was humming with life as people of all ages scurried to and fro. A medium sized female duck with extremely long red hair that shone in the afternoon light was sitting at a outdoor table at a small cafe, wearing a dull blue sweater and jeans.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" A short male duck that wore a dull brown out that covered his hair appeared next to her.

"Hi Mitch. Taking it that Van couldn't make it?" She shifted slightly, acknowledging her friend.

"Yeah, boss couldn't make it. Say, shouldn't you have laid your eggs by now?" Mitch casually changed the subject.

"You ok there Mitch? That's an odd question coming from you." She frowned as she lowered the menu that she had been hiding behind. "You know where they are at anyways. Where's Van?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok? It is normal for a perfectly normal guy to question his boss's wife?"

She tensed, moving to leave. "_Mitch_… you know better than to mention that detail. And since when did you refer to Van as your boss?"

"He is my boss, is he not?" Mitch defended himself, even as worry slipped in.

She narrowed her eyes, her fingers curling into a fist. "Yes… except that you are also best friends and never refer to the fact that you work for him. Also...we are secretly married to each other and you know better than to bring it up in public!" She abruptly moved to leave.

Mitch stiffened,before tapping his fingers against the tablecloth. "Of course, you had to secretly marry since who knows how your great uncle will react if he finds out that you are in love with his archenemy's cousin."

"Fifteen great Grandma's step-niece's third cousin, twice removed?" She slowly picked up her rather expensive purse, slipping the strap over the top of her head.

He looked at her for about five seconds, before something strange happened. His entire body shook as black lines leaked out of his eyes and beak, making a gagging noise. Snatching at the escaping shadow, he turned to yell at her. "Run Ella! Take the eggs and get out of here! She's onto you!"

"Mitch!" She widened her eyes in horror at the sight of her worst fears coming to life before running for it.

The shadow, now completely free from Mitch, gave chase, reaching out to grab her hair. Before it could do that successfully, Mitch summoned a magical ball of light into his hands, throwing it after the shadow. Screeching in pain, the shadow fled from the scene.

"Quick! Get back to the hospitable and check out your eggs! She will stop at nothing to destroy them." Mitch was out of breath, mostly from being possessed by a shadow.

Terrified, she continued running, her hands reaching up to make sure that her hair was still in place…

~A decade and one year later; Right after the Episode War of Shadows!~

The large living room in the mansion was absolutely filthy. A large female duck with a tight gray bun frowned, turning to face the eldest duck in the ragged group. "I was gone for no less than three days and you completely trash the place? Really McDuck… I thought you would have more sense than this! The place looks like a poor bachelor's pad. Not the mansion of the richest duck in Ducksburg!"

He shifted slightly, pushing his silk top hat further up his head. "I was really depressed Mrs. Bleakley… I mean really… I was just forced to share my worst memory with the boys! What did you expect me to do?"

Mrs. Bleakley pressed her mouth tightly shut, making her beak form a thin line. "I see. SO you being upset gives you permission to completely wreck the place?"

"Um? Granny? Can we discuss this later? I'm kind of tired." A young duckling, wearing a purple skirt, and long sleeved pink shirt, underneath a blue vest, spoke up, her countenance sad.

"Oh...of course dear. Go to your room then." Mrs. Bleakley faltered, just now remembering that her best friend that turned out to be a spy the entire time had just sacrificed herself to save her granddaughter.

The small duckling slipped away, barely acknowledging the presence of three identical boys that were her age in the room. The one in the red hat and shirt frowned, turning to face the medium sized male duck that was dressed like a sailor. "She really misses Lena, uh Uncle Donald?"

"I think losing Lena for her is like me losing Della. It leaves a hole in one's heart that can never be fixed properly, just covered briefly over time." Donald pulled his sailor hat off, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Never mind all that though. It _is_ late. Bed boys."

"Ah! Uncle Donald!" The three boys whined in unison as they slouched off to the large grand staircase that the girl had just disappeared up on.

"No buts. It's about time you all started school again. And tomorrow is the best day to get you going there." Donald folded his arms, before turning to face his own uncle. "Isn't that right Uncle Scrooge?"

"You want to send them to school?" Scrooge McDuck stared at him as if he had grown a second head. The boys, sensing a 'grown-up' talk coming up, hurried up the stairs.

Donald grumbled intangibly as he dragged his hand over his face, glancing over at Mrs. Bleakley. The spy turned housekeeper cleared her throat nervously, glancing off to the side for one second. "Donald as a point sir. I have also signed Webby up for school starting tomorrow. It will be good for them."

"Wait...you signed Webby up?!" Donald and Scrooge both stopped to stare at her.

Mrs. Bleakley huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes. I can't be expected to keep her hidden away in here forever you know. All these adventures she has joined you on proves that."

"Yes...but well… what did you told the school board was your relation to her?" Donald worried about the hard time she would have received over the care for Webby, when he himself had received some difficulty. Of course, once he explained that they were his dead sister's kids that he was raising himself, they stop questioning why he wasn't a foster parent if he was raising kids that weren't his own.

"I told them enough to pacify them. Webby's….parentage, will remain need to know." Mrs. Bleakley informed her two companions firmly.

Relieved nods rippled through the group as they relaxed slightly. They could handle monsters any day of the week. It was the four ducklings parentage that, well the boys mother was the indirect cause of the mess the mansion was in. So far, nothing had came up about their father, or Webby's parents...and they certainly hoped that it would stay that way a little longer…

~Upstairs, Boys room~

"Huey! Tell Louey that I am not brushing his teeth for him!" A whine escaped the boy wearing the blue striped pajamas.

The boy that had been wearing a red shirt and hat downstairs, turned to eye his brother, even as he finished buttoning up his red striped pajama shirt. "Louey stop trying to get Dewey to do your stuff for you."

"Tattletale." The last boy, wearing a green striped pajamas muttered as he stuck his green toothbrush into his beak.

Dewey winced upon being called that, glancing nervously over at Huey. "So...um...now that we know what happened to our mom...do you want to learn what happened to our dad?"

Huey frowned, looking at his youngest brother. "Uh, I'm not even sure Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge ever mentioned his name before…."

"No." Louey spat out his toothpaste into the sink, before walking out of their private bathroom to glare at his brothers. "To get that information would mean to speak with Webby, and she is in mourning because of what happened to Lena."

The two other boys blinked slowly, before Dewey flung his hands in the air. "The world just ended."

Huey arched his eyebrow out, tugging on his hat that he was still wearing. "Since when did you care about what others are going through?"

Louey shrugged, a sheepish look crossing his face. "Webby's like the sister we never had to me. She's going through a rough time...and after seeing how our uncles reacted to a similar situation, makes me understand that we need to give her space... _for now_. She can't hide forever."

**A/N: Ok, so Angel Talon and I are doing a contest to see about who can come up with the better DuckTales story about who the Triplets father is as well as Webby's parentage. We really don't have any limits on either number of words or chapters. If I feel as if someone is being OOC in my story, I will have the others characters point it out and they give a reason on why. Also, Mitch and the mysterious Van, as well as the pretty red head are all very much important. The red head is not an OC! Guess who she really is!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Bell of a New School...

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby blinked rapidly as they craned their necks up to stare at the large private academy that they were being sent to. Apparently what their guardians forgot to tell them was that they were attending a private school, and were required to wear a school uniform. The three boys were all dressed in dark blue slacks, dark navy blue sweaters with matching ties over pressed white dress shirts, and black dress shoes. Webby was dressed similarly, however she was wearing a plaid dark blue skirt, black dress shoes, a white blouse, the same dark navy blue tie as the boys, and a dark navy blue sweater vest pulled over the top of that. Her pink bow in her hair was the only thing that was the same as usual.

"Sooo, are we sure we want to actually go through with this?" Louie questioned as he shoved his hands into his pockets, eyeing the large building.

"Uh...didn't think that Ducksburg had that many rich kids here." Webby commented as she shifted uneasily.

Huey frowned as he reached up instinctively to tug on his hat...before remembering that he was not wearing it at that moment. Dropping his hand to his side, he spoke matter of factly. "Actually, Ducksburg Academy is known for offering scholarships. Of course, if you have one, then there they have a list of extra rules for you to follow. Basically, your grades have to meet a certain criteria...and depending on what the scholarship is, you have to participate in some extracurricular activity. Most scholarships are for sports, though they also provide some for chess geniuses, natural robotics, I heard that once they had offered a scholarship to this kid that was way too smart to be normal."

Louie stifled a fake yawn, walking up to the large doors. "How about less chit chat and more getting this over with." He pushed the large bronze doors open.

The four friends walked into the school, their mouths dropping open as they scanned the crowded hallways. Kids of all ages, six year old kindergartners to eighteen year old seniors, crowded the halls. They were all shouting and rushing off in all directions, groups of them cluttering walkways as they chattered with each other. Webby subconsciously reached over and grabbed Dewey's hand, who in response grabbed Louie's hand. Louie tried to be subtle about his grabbing Huey's hand.

"Yeah…. I think getting lost in here is a very real possibility…" They whispered in almost perfect unison.

"Quick! Our schedules! We need to get to our first class!" Huey quickly took charge fumbling with his bright red backpack. A minute later he pulled out his class schedule. "Ok...First class for us is...Math. Shouldn't be too hard."

"No it isn't. It's, ugh, P.E." "No it isn't. It's… HIstory, really?" "Nope...What's Drama?"

The three froze as they registered what they just said. Frantically they shoved their schedules together to quickly compare and contrast what was printed on the papers. Huey's froze as an edge of worry slipped into his voice. "Ok...Ok...We can do this… um… looks like….we have lunch together and it doesn't say where it takes place at...so maybe we can pick somewhere to meet up at?"

"How about this Illusions class that we all have for sixth hour? It is literally the only actual class that any of us will be able to see each other." Dewey pointed out the class listed at the very end of their schedules.

"Wait! How are we supposed to know how our day is going and if someone needs help with something if we're never together?" Louie hissed as panic rose up.

"We'll figure something out...how hard can school be anyway? We've survived the Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! And like a million other dangerous, life-threatening things that I'm sure that no one else has been on!" Dewey waved his arms around in the air wildly, still clutching his schedule.

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, the school bell rang out to signal everyone to start heading to their first class of the day. Panic surge through the kids as everyone in the halls suddenly surged forth, as well as kids that had been out of sight, getting last minute help on various homework assignments, surging out of classroom doors.

"Ah! Fire!" Webby cried out in alarm, unaware what the bell was.

The triplets, who had been away from actual school for so long that they had forgotten about school bells, nearly did the same, before they noticed that a group of older students were laughing at their adoptive sister.

"Oooh, lookie there… some new dumbies that think that they can last here." Pausing to sniff the air as if they had skipped their morning baths, which they hadn't!, "That was the school bell if you didn't caught on. You're supposed to head to class now...if you can even find it to begin with."

Webby, obliviously, thanked the older boy for his so called kind words, drawing more laughter from the group. Huey, Louie, and Dewey crossed their arms as they stepped forward to stand between her and them. They pushed past, shoving the group of four apart.

Huey, already catching onto what that meant, promptly yelled at his family members. "We only have five minutes to get to class! It's like fighting Magica! Scatter and do what you do best to get to your class on time! Ready….now!" Huey ducked suddenly, making a break for it.

The rest followed suit, Webby and Dewey somehow making their way up above the lockers so as to avoid the mad crush of young ducks below. Louie weaved his way through everyone, making flirtatious compliments to various young girls to get them to step to the side. Huey was more...normal than the others. He had his schedule in one hand, and a compass in the other which is where his abnormality came in.

~One Minute Till School Starts Officially (Huey)~

Huey sighed as he slipped into the Pre-Algebra classroom. The teacher frowned, looking confused about his compass. Noticing this, he smiled warmly at her, slipping it into his pocket. "A Junior Woodchuck is always prepared." He announced as matter of factly that he would have done so if it were a member of the McDuck family.

"If you say so…" She looked at him dubiously.

~One Minute Till School Starts Officially (Louie)~

"...And I have arrived! Thank you very kindly." Louie swept low in a mock bow, amusement dancing in his eyes as he tried to figure out how to con his way out of this.

The P.E. instructor, a rather large, bulky male pelican, frowned as he glowered at Louie. "Get in line. Once I've marked you on the roll, go over there to change into your P.E. clothes. I want you to run around the gym twice after that. Questions? Ask one of the other boys for help. Clear punk?"

Louie sighed, before rolling his eyes at him. "Got it...and the name is Louie Duck...as in nephew to Scrooge McDuck."

"And I was a drill sergeant for the military just five months ago...and look where we are." He snapped his fingers as he pointed to where he wanted Louie to stand.

Louie grumbled to himself, frustrated that the man apparently didn't care for his lineage.

~One Minute Till School Officially Starts (Dewey)~

Dewey jumped down from the lockers and rolled into his classroom. Springing back to his feet with a flourish of his hands, he cried out happily. "Ta-da!"

"Can you not walk like a normal person young man?" His teacher, a rather stern looking woman that made him suspect might be even a tougher nut to crack than Mrs. Bleakley, drawled out as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Dewey glanced around, noticing that he was the last one there, leaving only a single desk in the clear back open for him. "Sorry? Mrs. Bleakley doesn't mind how we get around the house as long as we don't break anything. Expensive stuff, ya know?"

"No...I don't know. In my opinion, Mrs. Bleakley should reconsider how she is raising you. Honestly one would think you were raised in a barn for most of your life!"

"Hey! It was a boat!" Dewey protested as he slid into his seat.

~One MInute Till School Officially Starts (Webby)~

Webby swung herself through the doorway using her grappling hook. Neatly landing on one of the tables, she shoved the useful tool into her pinkish backpack. She then glanced around to study the room. There was a large whiteboard out front, plus several long tables with close to eight chairs set out around each one. There was also a strange long raised platform that was along the back of the room. The walls were covered in posters that advertised different plays. Climbing down from the table, she slipped into the chair. Upon noting another student sitting near her, she did the most logical thing she could think of. Turning to face him, she stuck her hand out. "Hi! I'm Webby!"

"Augh….Another scholarship kid I presume?" He turned his back on her.

Webby frowned, not used to that reaction. In truth, she sort of expected the way the triplets and Lena had reacted when they first met her…. The sudden reminder of Lena came so unexpectedly, and her death too fresh on her mind, that she quickly looked away to the raised platform thing.

A couple of students were standing on it, moving around slightly as they spoke rather loudly to each other.

"Begone with you vexed viper! No more will I listen to your dastardly lies!" One student cried out in a voice that reminded Webby of Louie being what the others called overly dramatic.

The other one pulled out a sword and pointed it at the other student. "No! I will not be silence due to your insole….gah! What are you doing!?" He cried out in surprise when Webby launched onto the platform, using another sword that she had noticed lying around the classroom to hit his rather hard….denting both.

"Uh? Whoever made these swords needs to work on their technique. You would think these were fakes with how easy they broke just now!" She cheerfully announced as she took a step back, examining the blades.

Her new teacher, a flustered looking elderly male duck, wrung his hands anxiously as he stared at the damaged school property. "That would be because they were fakes! Don't you know anything about acting?!"

"No...what is that?" Webby asked out of curiosity.

~Cut to show all four classrooms, zoom in on the teachers faces~

"Oh boy...these new ones are going to be a handful!" All of their teachers spoke in perfect unison.

**A/N: Done! KaliAnn: Thank you...if you like this idea so much, go read Angel Talon's story. Um yeah...**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lunch Time Conversations

Huey slipped into the empty classroom as silently as possible, his eyes darting around the place nervously. Sliding into one of the cleared off desks, he pulled out his favorite sardine and cheddar sandwich that Mrs. Bleakley packed for him. She was a bit nervous about their first day of school, so she packed each one their favorite picnic lunch. He didn't have long before Dewey came in, closely followed by Louie. Which only left one person left.

"Where's Webby?" Dewey fidgeted in his seat.

Huey shrugged, mumbling under his breath. "How I'm supposed to know?"

Louie opened his mouth, possibly to mention something about how he was the oldest or something like that… only to jump in surprise when Webby dropped down from the ceiling next to him. "Hi ya guys!" Webby beamed from ear to ear.

Just then the door creaked open and a group of kids that they didn't recognize walked in. One of the newcomers sniggered as he eyed them. "Ooh, look what we got here! Newbies! How fun."

The others laughed with him, even as Huey frowned, not liking where this was going. Another one moved to stand near the triplets, placing one hand on Louie's chair, and another hand on Dewey's chair. "Yeah...and you know what we do with newbies?"

"Um...give them a great big warm hug and introduce yourselves?" Webby suggested, shifting slightly as she picked up on the fact that the triplets had stiffened.

"No… challenge you to prove yourselves to us." Another one stated as he moved to block the doorway. "Ever heard of McDuck Manor?"

"Seriously? Everyone knows about that place...especially us!" Louie scoffed, even as confusion flooded them. What about their home?

"Good. Then you know that it is cursed." The first one smirked to himself, as if that was obvious.

"No it's not." The four friends spoke in perfect unison.

The first one strolled over, placing his face inches from Huey's. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Um...no?" Huey leaned back away from him, wrinkling his nose.

"Good. The curse is that any kid that goes in there...never comes out. The housekeeper hates kids and placed some kind of curse there to keep them out. So… your challenge is to go spend the night at McDuck Manor and survive the curse." He sniggered to himself as if he thought he was a genuis.

"You're nuts." The triplets declared in unison as they turned back to their lunches.

Webby frowned, before shaking her head at them. "You got your facts mixed up. The housekeeper there is my granny...and she doesn't hate kids. She despises a chaotic household...and anything that might be considered as a threat to children."

Laughter rippled through the group. "Nice try… we all know that ain't true."

Webby narrowed her eyes, even as Louie decided to take matters in his own hands. "Ok fine. You can walk us to the Manor after school and drop us off there."

The others gave him a weird look, before shrugging it off. The leader of the gang grinned at them. "Good. We will meet you up front after the last bell."

The group of kids left, leaving the four all alone. Dewey picked up his juice box, fingering the straw. "Um...so which one of us is gonna tell them that Launchpad is supposed to pick us up after school?"

Louie shrugged as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll just call him and cancel our ride. Tell him that we decided to walk home."

"He'll never believe you...it's you. You hate exercise." Huey scoffed at his lazy brother.

"I know...reason why I'm gonna tell him that your being mean and forcing us into doing it." Louie rolled his eyes at him.

Huey promptly grumbled under his breath. "Of course your gonna do that…"

"Let's just eat our lunch and guess at what Illusions possibly could be about." Dewey suggested as he bit into his pepperoni pizza.

Webby rolled her eyes as she bit into her chicken sandwich. "Oh come on guys… isn't it obvious? It's magic! We're gonna learn how to cast spells!"

"Nonsense… we're gonna learn how to do magic tricks….not real magic. There's a difference." Huey corrected his friend, rolling his eyes skyward.

Dewey turned to face Webby, a grin crossing his face. "Anyways, I know we had agreed not to ask you just yet...but now may as well be as good a time as any..."

"Dewey...no!"

"... But can you tell us anything about our father?" Dewey ignored how his brothers tried to interrupt him.

Webby's face fell as she looked at them in dismay. "I actually know the same amount about your father as I do my parents…"

"Really? That's great!" Huey brightened up at that, deciding maybe they won't have to go to crazy lengths to discover what happened to him…

"Which is absolutely nothing at all. Sorry guys." Webby shrugged, clearly disappointed that she couldn't help them this time around.

"How can you not know anything about your parents!?" The triplets yelped as they stared at her.

Webby shrugged, before fiddling with her napkin. "I just don't. My parents gave me to my granny before I hatched and she doesn't talk about them...at all. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a random kid to her and she doesn't know who my parents really are or something."

"That's plain ridiculous! Ok, about this… by the end of this semester, we find everything there is to know about Dad….and Webby's parents. It'll be fun as long as nothing too dangerous occurs." Huey declared, before mumbling about the last part.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry... crazy last couple of weeks... oops? Here's your update...I'll try to update again next Monday...as a reminder I will be attempting to update every Monday. Good? Good. Um...can't think of anything to say here... Happy (late) Mother's Day to all of the mother's out there!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The One Class that All of Them Are In...

Dewey slide into a desk near the back of the class, glad that it was finally sixth hour. Cause that meant that his brothers and best friend will be there with him. A smile split his face in half as he allowed his mind to wander over that fact. Almost as if she read his mind, Webby bounced into the seat next to his. "We're gonna learn magic Dewey!"

Dewey nodded eagerly as he turned to face her. "I know right? This is soo exciting!"

"And I feel as if I must needs to remind you...we're learning magic tricks, not actual spells!" Huey slid into the seat right in front of Dewey, twisting around to face his youngest brother.

Louie sighed as he slid into the seat right behind Dewey. "Come on… we won't know who's right till the teacher tells us."

As if to proof his point, several more students crowded into the room, just as the tardy bell rang. Huey frowned as he realized that there was still no sign of the teacher for this class. "Weird...where is the teach…"

Smoke filled the front of the classroom, and when it disappeared it revealed a short male duck with yellow short cropped hair, he was also wearing a brown version of the uniform that all of the teachers were wearing. "Hello students! My name is Mitchelle Zola. I am your teacher for this class… and I hope you understand that not everyone has the gift for this so I will be grading you more on effort than success."

"Noo!" Louie groaned dramatically as he slid further down in his seat.

"I would appreciate it if you all just call me Mitch though. Let's be honest here… Mr. Zola is my father." Mitch glanced briefly at the disturbance, making a mental note to keep an eye on him. If he wasn't one of them then this was going to be a hard class for him anyways. Upon seeing the four ducklings, one of which looked eerily like Della Duck, while the other three were obviously identical triplets, he felt a single bead of sweat drip down his forehead. He could do this. "So...who's ready to learn magic!?"

Webby and Dewey leapt from their seats as they cheered loudly...as did several of the other students. Huey and Louie glanced nervously at each other, nervous about what it was that their great uncle would react to this class.

Mitch took a deep breath, before clapping his hands together. "Good. Now then the first spell all true sorcerer's learn how to do is called an Illumination spell. Everyone stretch forth your dominant hand." Mitch scanned the small audience, hoping they were all obeying him with what must sound like odd instructions to them.

Every single child in there was holding one hand out...minus one child near the front. "Um...Mr. Mitch? Which hand do I hold out if I'm ambidextrous?"

"It won't matter then which hand you hold out then. Just use the one you feel the most comfortable with." Mitch smiled warmly, hoping to ease the child's worry. The child nodded his head once, then stretched his right hand forward. "Good. Now repeat after me. Illustrant!" A small gold spark flew from the palm of his hand, lighting up a small patch in front of him.

"Illustrant!" Everyone called after him. No surprise flashed through him upon seeing that no one succeeded in creating a spark.

"Good… now then since you're all just beginners, I need you to close your eyes. Now imagine you are in a pitch black room with no light anywhere. You need light to see where you are. Now picture that small light you're gonna use to find the way. Good." Mitch took a deep breath, before speaking firmly. "Now repeat after me… Illustrant!"

"Illustrant!" All of them called out. Several small sparks flashed into existence.

Mitch grinned...especially as he noticed how much brighter a certain four ducklings had their sparks. "Brilliant. Everyone gets an A today." All eyes snapped open to look at him. He grinned as he snapped his fingers. A large pile of spellbooks slash textbooks landed in his arms. "Now then. Come on up here and collect your textbook. I want you to read up on the Illumination spell and the various ways it can be used and such. There will be a quiz."

Groans escaped the students, even as Louie slouched down in his seat. "And here I was thinking that this class will actually be easy."

"Sorry Llwellyn. Don't worry...your father wasn't one for hard work either." Mitch apologized, his lip twitching at the thought of the lazy man.

"Wait...you knew our father?!" The triplets yelled in unison.

Mitch frowned as he noted that Webby hadn't joined in with them. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he turned to face her. "You know Webbigail, your mother actually specialized in Tech spells."

"You know my mom?!" Webby was now bouncing in her seat.

Mitch shook his head, before glancing up at the clock. "We still have a few minutes. Everyone start on your homework. It's section one chapter one that you need. If you have any questions...please come and ask me."

He then plopped down in his seat, signalling them to continue without him. Low murmurs rippled through the group as settled down, friends seeking each other out. No surprise crossed him as he watched as the four ducklings leaned towards each other.

Huey made to pull on his hat...before remembering that he didn't have it with him. "Gah...I really need my hat. I keep forgetting that I don't have it."

Louie sniggered at that, before opening the book up to where he was told to. "Uh...says here that unless your specific on what you want, the illumination spell can clarify things for you...make it easier to understand stuff."

"Really?" Webby flipped through her copy, quickly finding the exact same information as Louie. "Cool. I wonder if it can tell me more about my family?"

"Don't push yourself ahead until you are ready. Am I understood Webbigail?" Mitch called out suddenly, looking up from where he was reading a comic book that was not there a second ago.

"Yes Mr. Mitch." Webby ducked her head, turning bright red in the process.

Huey blinked, surprised that this teacher seemed to know them by their full names...and claimed to know their parents. But the question is how…?

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, hectic last couple of weeks. Ok, last week I was lazy, sort of. This chapter has been done for a few weeks now...but Angel hasn't been working on hers and I keep waiting for her to update so that I can update. She finally told me to just go ahead and post and tell all of you to please wait for hers. Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Two: The Walk Home...

Huey leaned against the wall, waiting for the weirdo kids to come walk them home from school. Not that they listened to that fact. "Are they even here yet Huey? Maybe we should just leave without them." Louie fretted as he glanced back at the near empty school.

Huey sighed as he once again reached up to tug on his nonexistent hat. "Give the scaredy chickens ten more seconds… then we'll head home without them."

"Hey! Who are you calling a scaredy-chicken?!" The leader of the other kids came storming up to them, his friends right behind him.

"You for some reason." Louie muttered too softly for anyone to hear him.

Well, his brothers and friend heard him, and quickly whacked him in response. The bullies arched their eyebrows up at him, but didn't ask about that. "Come on...let's go!" Webby broke at a run, sprinting down the street.

"Webby! Do you even remember which way we're headed!?" Huey yelled after his friend as he charged after her, the others falling in line behind him.

"You guys are weird." The leader of the group grumbled under his breath, just as Webby announced that she was heading home.

"Can we please just tell them the nice way instead of this way?" Dewey asked as he paused next to Webby at the stoplight.

"This way will be the better way to tell them. Cause then we get to see their faces right before we go inside." Louie pointed out as he lazily strolled past them.

"Let's just get going. Mrs. Bleakley said she'll have fresh cookies out of the oven once we get home." Huey tried to sound optimistic, glancing over at the bullies who were following close behind them.

…

The large mansion rose up in front of them, the closed gate looking extremely intimidating the children. "Well? What are you waiting for? Find a way into the mansion!" The leader of the bullies glared at the group of four.

Huey shrugged, and then pushed the button on the intercom. "Hey? Mrs. Bleakley… we're home. Are the cookies ready?"

"If by cookies, you mean the fresh batch of chocolate chip with almond slices that I just pulled out of the oven? Yes they are." Mrs. Bleakley's voice came over the intercom. A buzzing sound filled the air as the gate swung open. "Welcome home children. Would you like a glass of milk with that? And your uncles say that you boys have to be in your individual rooms to do your homework. That way there is no cheating."

"Ok...thanks Granny!" Webby ran through the open gate, the triplets right on her heels.

Louie turned around to wave at the shocked bullies. "Thanks for walking us home! I'm sure Uncle Scrooge appreciates it!" He then ran into the mansion, the gate clanging shut behind him.

"What?!" They yelped as they stared after the four orphans.

Huey rolled his eyes, before closing the door shut. Mrs. Bleakley stood in the doorway, holding a tray piled high with the cookies, and four glasses filled with milk. "Here you go. Up the stairs now. Your rooms, homework first, then play. Dinner is at six o'clock sharp."

"Ok...thanks!" The children collected their snacks, before running up the stairs to the next floor.

Once they were up the stairs, they split up into four different rooms. Huey sighed as he sank down at the desk in his room, dropping his backpack onto the floor. "Home sweet home… now time for pre-algebra!"

He pulled out his homework, a grin settling on his face.

~Meanwhile with Louie~

'Ugh! Why do I have to do homework!?" Louie flopped onto the green covered bed that was in his room, dropping his backpack on the floor next to him.

~Meanwhile with Webby~

"Yes! Homework! This is soo exciting!" Webby used her grappling hook to swing herself up to the second floor of her room. Dropping her bag down, she knelt down and began to pull all six of her textbooks out. "I am going to have so much fun!"

~Meanwhile with Dewey~

"Teamwork makes for Dreamwork." Dewey hummed to himself as he dug through his backpack, looking for a writing utensil. Pausing in his search, he reached over and snagged up one of his cookies, placing it in his mouth. "Hmm… Mrs. Bleakley really outdid herself this time!"

~On the Moon, with Della~

Della held her hand out, a frown crossing her features as she concentrated. The TV sparked to life again, before flickering off. A sigh escaped her as she slid down the side of the heavily damaged rocket ship. A literal bubble of air was wrapped around her head, providing her oxygen...mainly because she hated the taste of the oxychews that Gyro had provided in the emergency supplies. At least she knew the perfect spell to provide her oxygen...and she had just enough power to make it last for as long as she had. Unfortunately, ten years without anything to eat or drink was starting to take a toll on her.

"Come on...if I can't hold onto the simplest tech spell...how am I gonna keep breathing up here?" As if to answer her question, a screech filled the air as the moon-mite reemerged, grabbing at the scrap metal that she needed for the rocket...to get to Paris or Hollywood; somewhere were her uncle and brother wouldn't find her, ever.

Groaning, she made sure that she had the black licorice flavored oxychews in her pocket just in case she longer could hold up the spell that was allowing her to breath, then grabbed a nearby steel pipe to use as a weapon. "You try to keep me from protecting my kids… I will BEAT you!"

**A/N: Done! Um...yeah. Della is still trying to get home...and seems to think that her kids are in danger. (Anyone else note the lack of jstu saying boys?)**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: What Happened to Four? Also... Louie makes a discovery!

Louie slid into his desk in the Illusions classroom, glad that he actually managed not to fall behind with his homework in this class...yet. Webby was chatting eagerly with Dewey about the lesson that they had just the day before on mirages. "Mirage aqua Oasis." Webby waved her hand casually, a grin crossing her features as an oasis appeared in the classroom.

Mitch appeared out of nowhere, nodding his head in approval. "Very good Webbigail. Now then class, today we will be learning about Scrying. Now this is a bit more difficult so I don't expect anyone to get it off right away. In fact, I will be surprised if anyone gets it right within the next three years." The class murmured with surprise...and anticipation. Mitch walked to the front of the class, sitting on top of his desk. "Everyone should have a mirror on your desk. Now think of something you would like to see. Good...now repeat after me: Ad revelare mihi!"

Cries of the ancient language rippled through the class as they called out, attempting the spell. Mitch smiled as he watched, before speaking up calmly. "I want everyone to read Chapter Fifteen today for homework. Got it? There will be a quiz tomorrow. Now for the quiz that I had promised you all yesterday."

~Later that Same Day~

Louie had just finished reading the chapter assigned in Illusions when Scrooge McDuck flung his bedroom door open. "Pack up! I have located the Idol of Cibola!"

Louie groaned, sitting the book down as he stared after his uncle. "Another adventure already? We only started school three weeks ago!"

"Louie! Come on! You don't want to miss out on this!" Huey yelled up the stairs, Louie suspected possibly with a backpack filled with emergency supplies slung over his shoulder.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Louie lunged out of his comfy desk office chair, snagging up the green backpack that was assigned as his adventure pack. Shouldering it on his shoulder, he hurried down the stairs.

Webby was bouncing on her toes, while chatting a mile a minute with Dewey. Huey was triple-checking his stuff, while Scrooge was talking to Donald and Mrs. Bleakley. "Don't worry. I'll have them home by Monday...if everything goes according to plan."

Louie frowned, worry twisting in his stomach. What if nothing went according to plan? They needed a plan B just in case of booby traps and such… if there were any. Louie took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes, remembering how the spellbook mentioned that once one masters scrying, they can do it within their mind's eye. "Ad revelare mihi!" He whispered to himself, a single thought of all the booby traps that he wanted to avoid flaring across his mind.

A moment later, he opened his eyes again, feeling a little shaken. It had worked… somehow, that spell had worked! He had seen every single booby trap, and now knew that no matter what they did, they will be almost crushed by a giant rolling boulder.

"You sure we can't just stay home this time around? Someone else could fetch it for you?" Louie knew he was whining...but there was no way that he was gonna get crushed by a giant boulder!

"Nonsense Louie… let's go have some fun!" Scrooge shook his head at him, as if that was the strangest request he had ever heard.

Louie fell silent, wondering what it was that he was supposed to do now…

~Two Days Later, Sunday, McDuck Manor~

Huey glanced over at Louie...and immediately knew something was wrong. He had just gotten back from talking with Scrooge about something, possibly the mess that Louie had helped them get out of...and he was trembling.

"Louie? You ok there?" Huey glanced over at Dewey and Webby, both of whom looked just as concerned as he felt.

"Um yeah...you remember what Mitch said about the whole scrying business and using mirrors or another reflective surface for the first three years?" Louie looked uneasy, quickly gesturing for his brothers and friend to enter his room.

"Yeah? What about it?" Webby hopped onto his bed, her feet swinging above the floor.

"Well...before we left I scryed using only my mind's eye...which is how I knew about the booby traps...and back there, when I closed my eyes while you all were dealing with the Gryopuddlians...I did it again." Louie stared down at his shaking hands.

"That is...kinda creepy. I mean why tell us that something ain't possible if it is actually possible?" Huey scratched the back of his head, confusion crowding his eyes.

Webby shrugged, uncertainty dancing in her features. "Um...the other day I was talking with some of the other students in our class...and they said that they weren't having as easy as a time as the four of us when it comes to the spells."

"But none of that makes sense! I mean our second lesson he mentioned that it typically stays in a families...though sorcerers who aren't as powerful are the first ones in their family that forced themselves to learn how to do it…" Dewey trailed off, what he just said dawning in his eyes. "We know absolutely nothing about our dad."

"And I know nothing about either of my parents. I mean...obviously my mom has to be Granny's daughter so it must be my dad that i get it from too." Webby cut in, starting to bounce on her toes.

"True...but didn't Mitch mention that you're mom specialized in a certain category of spells?" Huey asked stubbornly.

"Oh right… you think that she made herself learn to use magic?" Webby tilted her head to the side.

"Either that or Mrs. Bleakley is a sorceress. We should keep a close eye on her just in case." Louie pointed out, unease slipping in again as he wondered if that was the case, why hadn't she revealed herself to help fight against Magicka?

"Agreed!" "We still aren't telling the adults what are one class is...are we?"

"Webby!"

~Shadow Realm~

Lena dodged several shadowy creatures, a shiver rippling down her back. She knew that he was here...somewhere. True, she rather be following Webby around to make sure that she is never replaced as her best friend. But she also needed to know if there was a way for her to get back to the Real Realm. Finally she spotted him. He was a full head taller than Launchpad, though his build was more of the track athlete than football player. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, and blown out jeans with brown sneakers. Lena smiled as she spotted the wedding ring that glistened in the afternoon sun.

"Paris, France, uh? I was thinking you would go to Hollywood." Lena joked as she moved to stand next to the man that was in the Real Realm.

The man tilted his head, as if to listen to something, pulling out a slim cell phone. Placing it by his ear, he spoke directly to Lena, his eyes latching onto hers. "Hey there little cousin. What's up?"

"I need to know if there is a way out of here Van. Please…" Lena hated begging. But it had to be done. If she was going to reunite with Webby, she had to beg for the world's most powerful sorcerer's help. Probably a good thing they were distant cousins.

"You must face your greatest fear and overcome it." Van crossed his arms, staring straight ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean? Can't you give me a spell or something?"

"No. You will understand when the time is right." Van brushed back a loose strand of brown hair, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye, before speaking again. "I have to go. I will speak with you later Lena."

"Fine...Bye Van." Lena sighed, before turning and making the long trek back to the McDuck Manor where her best friend lived.

**A/N: Done! So yeah... Any guesses on who Lena's cousin is...and here's a hint... go reread the very first chapter. (Prologue) Can't think of anything...sorry I haven't been updating. Been busy...and lazy...mainly lazy but I am sure we can just claim that I have been busy!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Webby Saves Glomgold...not that he cares about that detail.

"They're going to get into trouble...they are going to get into trouble…" Webby muttered under her breath.

Louie groaned, before picking up his textbook. "Look if Mitch asks...they're just on some boring science field trip."

"But they're…" Before Webby could finish her sentence, Mitch appeared next to them.

"I see that your brothers decided that visiting with your distant cousin on your mother's side, I don't recommend that you meet up with the ones' on your father's side, was more important than learning new spells. Oh well they'll just have to make up the quiz later, and you can help them study for tomorrow's quiz."

"Gah!" Louie and Webby leapt in their seats, their hands flying to cover their hearts. The rest of the class jumped as well, before someone muttered to their neighbor, "How does he do that!?"

Louie had just regained control of his heart, when something occurred to him. "Wait...YOU know my dad's side of the family?"

Mitch shrugged as he walked to the front of the classroom. "Technically, you know a couple of them as well." He then muttered something incoherent under his breath. Turning to face the class, he put on a warm smile. "Weather is a big part of nature...and is the most difficult one out there to tame. However that is where spells come in. We'll start small, just simple water movements." He placed a glass of water on the teacher's desk. Waving his hand, he spoke clearly. "Cursus aquae!" Immediately the water responded to his command, leaping out of the pitcher and into an empty cup. "This is a fun spell to do. Just picture in your mind what it is that you want the water to do, then those exact words. Now I want everyone to get a cup of water and start practicing. Quiz will start in ten minutes from now."

Everyone scattered, grabbing cups and filling them with water. Mitch watched as two certain ducklings went through gathering the supplies before sitting down next to each other. Webby reached into her backpack and pulled out a small notebook.

"What's that for?" Louie arched his eyebrows up at her as if she were crazy.

"Making notes on everything that Mitch apparently knows about our families." Webby shrugged as she whispered back to him.

Louie decided to drop it, being far more curious on whether or not he could make the water in his cup do backflips.

~With Huey and Dewey~

Fethry Duck, who was wearing a bright yellow sweater with a red jacket thrown over it and a matching red ski cap, gawked as he stared at his cousin's nephews. "Did you just...but that doesn't make any… Does Uncle Scrooge know that you two can do magic!?"

"And we're done for…" Dewey muttered to Huey, even as his brother began to stammer and rub the back of his neck. "Did you have a better idea on how to make our voices loud enough that Mitzi could hear us?"

~Back with Webby and Louie!~

"This is going to be so much fun!" Webby shoved the small boat into the sea.

Louie frowned, glancing back at where they just ran into Glomgold...at least they were pretty sure that it was him. "I still don't like this. Maybe we should get Uncle Scrooge? I mean you did see that money clip that he had, right? No poor fisherman can afford that!"

"But fishing!" Webby's face fell as she turned to her friend.

Louie rolled his eyes. "Technically we wanted to see if what Mitch said about how no one in our class is ready to do anything bigger than a quart pitcher is true. We're aren't actually fishing."

Webby frowned, tossing the fishing gear into the boat. "But we told the others that we were going fishing."

"We merely told a little white lie. No biggie." Louie shrugged, not really seeing the big deal.

"Louie!" Webby blinked, confused on why her voice suddenly sounded like Scrooge McDuck's. "Webby!" The twosome glanced at each other, before turning to find Scrooge running up to them. Well, he was walking towards them and waving his hand to get their attention. "What are you two up to?"

"Webby's teaching me how to fish. Though now that you are here ...we do have a slight problem that you can definitely help with." Louie interjected before Webby could say anything.

"Of course! What do you need?" Scrooge beamed with pride, presuming that Louie was telling the truth and Webby was teaching him how to fish and be more self-reliant.

"We think one of the bait sellers is Glomgold but he appears to have lost all of his memories. He claims that his name is Duke Baloney. Come on! We'll take you to him!" Louie started walking towards the dingy bar that the fishermen and dockworkers loved to hang out at.

A few minutes later, they were standing by the door watching as Scrooge and Glomgold talked things over. After a friendly handshake between the two archenemies, Scrooge walked back to them. "It's Glomgold alright. However I think that we ought to leave him be."

"What!? Why!? He needs to go back to Glomgold Industries where he belongs!" Louie hissed angrily.

Webby however nodded in understanding. "You want him to have a second chance at being happy. Smart. We'll get to the fishing lesson now! Bye Uncle Scrooge!"

They ran off to see if they couldn't beat the oncoming storm...and catch at least a few fish to make the lie believable.

…

"Glomgold… I mean, Duke! Watch out!" Webby cried out with horror as the crane swung in the brewing storm, hitting the amnesiac millionaire in the back of the head.

Louie yanked on one of the paddles, huffing from the extortion. "Webby… this storm is way too strong! We need to get out of here!"

Webby swallowed hard, glancing back at the spot that Glomgold had been at only a few minutes ago. "We can't just leave Glomgold to die!"

"Pretty sure that he can leave us to die…" Louie muttered under his breath, before stretching his hand out to the sea. "I'll use the spell we learned today to move him to the surface. Cursus aquae!" Nothing happened. Frowning, he lowered his hands. "Looks like Mitch was right this time… we're not ready for this big of a body of water."

"No! Cursus aquae!" Webby yelled, panic edging her voice. Immediately the water churned, and then spat out Glomgold, as if it were heeding her call. Webby blinked slowly as she lowered her hand. "Did I just…?"

"No way...that was totally awesome!" Louie nearly knocked them over as he punched the air in excitement.

Webby hurried to the edge of the boat to pull Glomgold onboard. Grabbing her out stretch hand, he yanked her into the water next to him. Louie groaned as he quickly jumped into the water after her, "I think someone got their memories back…"

~Six Hours Later~

"You did what now!?" To anyone that by chance were walking past the triplets' room, the fact that the four young ducks inside just spoke in unison would be right on the hysterical side.

Huey took a deep breath, before nervously wringing his hands together. "I used the sound amplifier spell we learned last week to amplify our voices so that Mitzi, a giant krill, will be able to hear us. What did you just say you did now!?"

Webby cleared her throat nervously. "I controlled the waves in the sea to save Glomgold's life."

Louie and Dewey glanced at each other briefly, before turning to face the others. "So what now? Louie can scry professionally and Webby can control the sea… what else can we do that we're not supposed to do yet?"

Huey rolled his eyes as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "Specialty spells."

"Uh?" The three others stared at him as if he had lost it.

Huey rolled his eyes, before launching into his explanation. "Mitch first day of class mentioned that people can specialize in different types of magic. He used Mrs. Vanderquake as an example. Most likely Webby specializes in water spells, while Louie specializes in scrying. Make sense?"

"Oh yeah...forgot about that detail."

**A/N: Done! So, yeah. Each one of the four will specialize in something different. Webby is weather (not just water, wait till she finds out about lightning...) Louie is scrying (man no more hiding things from him...) And I still need to figure out what Dewey and Huey will be. It has to be something that makes sense with them. (i.e. Louie can see all the angles in the show, so scrying is not too far off of that. Webby is, when in public is a bit too much...so I placed her with weather cause that is the hardest one out there to control.)**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Businesses and Substitutes...

Louie groaned loudly as he flopped down onto the couch, forcing Webby and Huey to scoot apart, snagging their homework up off of the cushion that was between them hurriedly.

"Louie! What do you think you're doing!?" Huey snapped as he shuffled the papers in his hand, glaring at his green clad brother.

"Uncle Scrooge says he won't invest in my business unless I come up with an idea! Like in an actual idea…. Find a problem then present a solution. What do I do?!" Louie moaned, as if he felt like the world was ending.

"Have you, you know, scried for a solution?" Webby dumped her homework into her backpack, not too concerned about whether or not it was a mess in there.

Louie scowled as he glared at them. "Why do you think I'm here? All I could see was you two and Storkules. Obviously he isn't here so that leaves you two."

Huey sighed as he tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else to discuss this. Living room is a perfect place for someone to walk in on us."

Louie nodded slowly, his brow furrowing. "Good point. We were at Funso's Funzone when I was scrying for an idea."

"Fun! Let's go! Granny! Huey, Louie, and I are going to Funso's Funzone!" Webby bellowed as she launched off of the couch, sprinting to the front door.

"Webby! Wait for us!" Louie cried out after her, giving chase.

…..

Louie fiddled with his straw, watching as Webby dove head first into the ball pit. "Agh! Nothing is happening! Maybe I was misreading what I was seeing." Louie grumbled to himself, slouching down in his seat.

Huey opened his mouth to respond...just as Storkules appeared through the doorway wrestling with a Harpy. Huey paused, eyeing the spectacle. "That doesn't happen everyday."

"That's it! Harpies- Be- Gone! That can be our company! And I know just the hero to hire to help out…" Louie snapped his fingers, a mischievous smile lighting up his face.

Webby wandered over to them, worry creasing her brow. "I don't need to scry ahead to see the outcome...to know that something bad is going to happen."

Huey nodded in agreement, worried that Louie doesn't know enough about running a business to succeed. Even if it is a pretty big problem and a definite solution...until they ran out of harpies to capture.

"Yo! Storkules! I've got a job position that needs filled and you're just the man that I need!" Louie hollered as he crossed the room to where Storkules was standing over the unconscious monster.

Webby and Huey hurried after him, figuring that they need to keep close to him until everything is said and done.

~Few Days Later, with Mitch~

Mitch lifted his hand up, palm flat as he faced the security guard standing in front of the CIty Hall Records Vault. "Somnum." The guard crumbled to the ground, passing out within minutes. Pulling his dark cloak tightly around his shoulders, he walked through the now unguarded door. He had two things that he needed to do. He just hoped that his suspicions on where the children's curiosity was currently lying was technically incorrect.

Upon noticing a security camera in a corner of the room, he raised his hand again. "Invisibilia." Mitch waited a few seconds, before continuing on with his task. Safety had to come first. The children couldn't know…

~Back with the Children~

"Uh...Where's Mitch?" Dewey asked as he stared at the irritable looking female swan that was sitting at Mitch's teacher's desk.

The other three shrugged, too tired from their almost failed business to actually care if Mitch was there or not. Once the bell rang, the substitute stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of her impeccable dress suit. "Good afternoon class. I am Ms. Emerson, I will be your substitute today since Mr. Zola is away due to a family emergency."

Groans filled the air as the class slide further into their chairs. Ms. Emerson glared at them, before lifting a TV remote up. "He gave me instructions to put on this movie ...apparently you've been studying the book it is based on for the last two weeks and he wants you to compare the two of them. Please take notes." She pressed a button and a screen that was pulled down in front of the chalkboard lit up as a movie started to play.

The friends bent over pieces of paper, trying to write down notes on the movie ...while really passing messages between each other about ideas on how they can learn who Webby's parents were, and who the triplets father was.

**A/N: Done! I appear to have forgotten that the main point of this story is not that they have magic, but are trying to learn who their father is and the identities of Webby's parents. Oops on my part. I'll try to work it in a bit better. Sorry.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit! I've been struggling with writing this chapter, reason why it is shorter than usual, really sorry about that.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Spells Abound in a Wild Goose Chase...

Huey clutched his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook close to his chest as Scrooge left to double check that Launchpad knew where they were going...and call Selene to see if she would help them buy some time for the boys to find the location of the missing Lamp of the First Genie. "Webby… Selene is an old friend of Mom's. See if she knows anything about who our father could be."

Webby nodded eagerly, while writing something down. "We're gonna make this out to be the most difficult challenge on the island. But, yeah, I'll do that."

Huey sighed with relief, glancing over at his brothers. Louie shook his head as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm still not getting anything. I guess this particular artifact must have a spell on it to keep people from scrying its location."

"Great! There goes our easy out!" Dewey grumbled as he kicked a random stone.

Huey shook his head as he turned his attention to Djinn and Scrooge. "Probably a good thing. Uncle Scrooge might start to question us if we know the exact location of the lamp after it was sold in a yard sale how many weeks ago?"

Louie groaned as he dropped his arms to his side. "Drop it Huey. I made a mistake. I totally accept that, I'll try not to sell random objects anymore."

"Probably should scry ahead of time to make sure that there isn't any disastrous consequences if you do sell something." Webby suggested, just as Scrooge called for her.

"Webby girl! Time to go!"

"Bye guys!" Webby waved at them as she ran to catch up with the millionaire adventurer.

Huey, Louie, and Dewey waved back as they watched the plane take off. "So… how are we going to find out who as the lamp?" Huey questioned, knowing that Louie for sure wouldn't remember.

Louie scrunched his brow as he considered that question, before snapping his fingers, his expression relaxing instantly. "Duckworth! I got bored with the yardsale so I pawned it off to Duckworth!"

"You had a ghost do your work for you!?" Huey yelled, anger flaring up in his eyes.

Dewey looked between his two brothers, before taking a huge step backwards. "Spiritus, veni huc ades!" Dewey called out, blue sparks leaping from his fingertips to form a portal.

"Dewey! No! Mitch says that even professional magic users don't try to summon spirits and creatures into our world cause it's…" Duckworth slipped out of the portal right before it closed. "...too dangerous." Huey blinked rapidly as he stared between the ghost butler and his hyperactive brother.

Dewey grinned, excitement dancing in his eyes. "Cool! I must specialize in spirits and monsters summoning spells. That is so cool!"

Duckworth cleared his throat, his left eyebrow shooting upwards. "Perhaps you would like to explain how it is that you can apparently do magic? Does your uncles know this?"

"Um...no? And we don't know how. We've been taking a class at our new school with Webby." They helpfully spoke in unison, suddenly nervous that Duckworth was going to transform into his demon form.

Duckworth straightened his sleeve as he peered down at them. "I see...now I am presuming for you to interrupt my long overdue vacation with all of this, that something came up. What did Louie do?"

"Why do you always presume that it was me?" "When he held that yardsale, he sort of sold a priceless lamp that this crazy dude is after. Do you remember who bought it so that we can get it back to him?"

Louie mock pouted over the fact that the others didn't try to make him out as an innocent in this particular mess of his. Duckworth rubbed his chin thoughtfully for five seconds before speaking up. "I yes. I remember now. It was a man, said that the lamp would go nicely with his new Persian rug, he didn't have any cash on him though...not until a wind blew a twenty dollar bill straight into his wallet."

"Uncle Gladstone!" The triplets gasped, recognizing that description of their cousin. Now all they had to do was find him and they'll have the lamp back.

~With Webby~

"Oh no! Scrooge and Selene aren't even in costume yet… and Djinn is almost finished with fighting Charybdis! I need to slow him down...but how!?" Webby peered from behind the pillar at her monstrous friend and Djinn. An idea began to form in her mind on what it was that she could do instead. The problem was the fact, despite teaching them the spell, Mitch warned the entire class not to use it, due to how dangerous this particular element was. Oh well, she was going to do it anyways. "Fulgur!" Silence filled the room, for about ten seconds before with a deafening crack, lightning slammed into the ground. It didn't take long for the dangerous natural phenomenon to fill the room.

"What is this?!" Djinn demanded, even as Charybdis shrugged, puzzled on where the lightning came from.

Webby cupped her hands together to help throw her voice across the room. "It's the next challenge! You must get past all of the lightning to get into the next room!"

"Is that all?" Djinn drily asked as he eyed the vibrating lightning bolts that filled the room.

~Back with the Boys~

"Nope! Nada! I ain't going back there! You can't make me!" Louie wailed and screamed as his brothers dragged him across the street to the giant treehouse that Doofus Drake lived in.

Huey shook his head as he shifted his weight, lifting Louie up by a few centimeters. "Too late. We're here."

Louie groaned as he glanced around the quiet, ill-kept property. "Great...just great. I don't want to be his prisoner again."

Dewey rolled his eyes as he clapped him on the back. "That was before. We have magic now. We can totally take him on!"

Huey rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for one of Doofus's parents to answer the door. His mother did, fear and pain clouding her eyes. "Hi. So, we were told that Doofus recently bought a lamp. Persian origins? Ancient? Extremely powerful? We were wondering if we could have it back...you see Louie sold it without double-checking that it didn't have any value…"

"Oh dear… Doofus threw it away earlier. I am so sorry." Mrs. Drake placed a hand over her chest, before closing the door.

"Threw it away!?" They whirled around just in time to see the Beagle boys collect the trash cans. "No!" They gave chase, feet pounding against the concrete street.

Huey narrowed his eyes as he noticed that there was a stoplight up ahead. Reaching his hand up, he yelled. "Nolite technology!" Red sparks flew from the palm of his hand.

Traffic screeched to a halt as the traffic light turned red suddenly, without turning yellow first. Not only that, but to the confusion of the Beagle boys, their truck stopped working. Dewey widened his eyes as he turned to stare at Huey. "How did you do that?! Mitch hasn't taught us that spell yet!"

Huey sprinted up to the stopped garbage truck, lifting his one shoulder up in a half shrug. "Believe it or not, but the spells he is teaching us are all just in Latin. I've been memorizing it for my Latin Speaking Badge, so I noticed that little detail."

"That...sounds so much like you." Louie rolled his eyes.

One of the Beagle boys stepped out of the truck, in time to see them force the back of the truck open. "Hey! What do you think you're doin'!?"

Huey groaned as he turned to face him. "We accidentally threw something away that means a lot to our uncle. We're just gonna get it out."

"It's life or death!" Dewey added in his two cents, dramatically clapping his hands together as he dropped to his knees, pulling on his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine! I need to see what's wrong with the engine. Just make sure you get out of there before we leave or else we're takin' you hostage!" He turned to face the front of the truck.

"Oh trust me, we will." They sighed with relief, scrambling into the back of the truck. Time to find the lamp!

~Back with Webby~

Selene tilted her head to the side, a frown crossing her features. "I actually don't know that. I didn't even know that Della was expecting until the last time you guys were here."

"Really? So you have no idea on who their father could possibly be?" Webby felt disappointed, she had been excited with the idea of solving that little mystery.

"Sorry kiddo. Maybe someone else knows that answer?" Selene felt bad for disappointing her best friend's sons' best friend.

"No no. It's fine." Webby looked down to the ground, scuffling her shoes.

"Webby! Time to head back! They have the lamp!" Scrooge called out from where he was hiding behind a pillar to talk to Huey.

"Finally!"

**A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah. So I decided that Dewey specializes in summoning monsters and spirits (he is kinda obsessed with them anyways...) and Huey will be technology same as Della. And Huey is ahead of the class! Mitch is going to have so much fun with him now. Hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Lost Egg!

Della took a deep breath, allowing a small smile across her lips. She has now been back home for a few weeks. Her children were all well and healthy, her brother away on a cruise and her secret husband thankfully absent. She had also gained enough strength back to use a simple spell to dispatch the pain in her stump whenever she would put her weight on it. Not that her uncle knew that was what she was doing. Crossing the threshold, she headed to the long entryway, with a mind to go for a walk before it got much darker.

Glancing down, she froze upon seeing that Webby, along with her new friend Violet, were standing around a blue mist...a familiar blue mist. Della shoved the memories of the last time she had seen the blue mist and stepped behind a suit of armor to keep the children from seeing her.

The mist disappeared, revealing a young duck that looked like she actively disobeyed her legal guardians. Webby gasped, then squealed loudly, tackling her in a hug. "Lena! You're back!"

Violet somehow got pulled into the hug as well, a tiny smile crossing her features. Della felt a smile tug on her beak, Lena De Spell was back and safe too now. "It's good to be back Webby…"

Webby suddenly snapped her head up, staring intently at the suit of armor that Della was hiding behind. "Della! Come on down! I want to introduce you to my besties! Both of them!" Webby hugged her friends one more time.

Della swallowed back a laugh at the irony that Webby considered Lena her best friend. "Comin'!" She moved quickly, jogging down the stairs to greet the two girls.

Violet stuck a hand out, awe dancing in her eyes. "You are the recently returned Della Duck, are you not?"

"Yeah...that's me." Della shook her hand, before looking over at Lena, one thought flashing across her mind. Lena certainly had grown a lot since the last time they had met.

Lena nodded to her, but didn't say a word. Webby bounced up and down where she stood, looking between the two girls. "Come on! We still have a sleepover to get going with!" With that said, she ran off, Violet right on her heels.

"She goes by Webby Vanderquack." Lena gave Della a look, worry creasing her brow.

Della sighed, turning away from the younger girl. "I know. Honestly, we didn't expect Mrs. Bleakley to keep the last name the same. She was supposed to change it to Bleakley."

Lena reached over, giving her a hand a quick squeeze. "Don't worry. I've been keeping a close eye on her. I don't think they know she's here yet."

"My boys..?" Della couldn't help it, she just had to know.

"Safe. They've been using your maiden name this entire time. How long till they find all of you and your lives are in danger again, Della?"

"I have no idea…"

~Two Days Later~

Della snapped the old scrapbook shut quickly as Dewey ran past the living room where she was flipping through it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that if she didn't want her children to know, then she really ought not flip through it in a public place. The privacy of her bedroom would be much better. Only after going years without family, she desperately wanted to be in the center of everything that they did.

A moment later, Scrooge came down, ushering Webby and Dewey in front of him, looking highly exasperated. "Look...you need to stop looking for mysteries! There is no fourth egg Dewey, I should know. Della brought you all home all at once." Looking up, he flashed a smile at Della, "Isn't that right Della?"

"Who thinks there's a fourth one?" Della could feel her heart rate picking up speed, panic nearly enveloping her.

Scrooge jabbed a finger at Dewey, his voice a bit more gruff than usual. "He thinks this mustard stain is a fourth egg."

Dewey handed her the old photo that he was holding, allowing her to see that indeed there was a mustard stain on the photo. "See? There's a fourth one!"

Della sighed as she lowered the picture, sitting it on top of her scrapbook. "Sorry to burst your bubble kiddo, but Uncle Scrooge is right. That is just a mustard stain." She calmed her heart down as she handed the photo back, glad that it was the one taken after she gave the fourth, her only daughter, away.

Scrooge peered at the scrapbook in her lap, one eyebrow inching upwards. "What's in that book? I don't recognize it."

Della snagged the book up hurriedly, shoving it behind her back so that her family won't see it. "That old thing? Had it for years. Super boring in fact… I'm just going to go put it away now…" With that said, she bolted out of the room. That was a close call….

…

Louie dragged his brothers and Webby to the large bedroom that was their mother's. "Come on...there's bound to be something in here that tells us who our father is!"

"Invasion of privacy...that's what this is!" Huey muttered for the upteenth time, struggling against Louie's tight grip.

Louie rolled his eyes, before shoving the door open. "Just help look for clues will quick!"

The four ducklings piled into the room, and immediately noted the scrapbook that was sitting on the bed. Dewey walked over, picking the book up reverently. "Mom was looking at this earlier...but she acted like she didn't want anyone to know that she had it. Think there's a photo of Dad in here?"

"Could be… let's look real quick!" Webby plopped down on the bed next to Dewey.

A minute later, the four of them were pouring over mostly innocent pictures of Della traveling the world by herself. "This is boring… I mean, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Donald has most of these in his Della Keepsake book…"

Huey flipped the page...and promptly froze. "Umm...guys?" He pointed to a picture...one that was eerily similar to the one that they've seen a hundred times of a proud Della standing with Scrooge and Donald, three eggs nestled in a nest in front of her. Only it was taken in a hotel room somewhere, and there were four eggs in the nest. Della had a huge smile on her face, even bigger than the one in the photo that they were used to, arms wrapped around a man that they didn't recognize. His own arms were wrapped around her, his face flushed with excitement. Mitch himself was hovering just at the edge of the photo, arms crossed with a look that screamed pure, undiluted joy.

"We need to have a word with Mitch…" "Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey ripped the picture out of the book, already sprinting for the door. The others dropped the book on the bed and gave chase. Apparently there truly was a fourth egg….

**A/N: Done! Hmm, yes. This chapter I tried to make it as obvious as possible that there is a fourth egg, and who it is. If you still don't know... I have no idea how much more blunt I can get. Also changed my mind about skipping to after the Moonvasion. I figured these out, and it helps move the plot line along. Della still doesn't know that her kids have already figured out what type of spells that they specialize in is...and they now know that Mitch knows who their father is! Ok, he mentioned knowing their father way back when they first met him...but this is the first time that they realized that he literally knows who he is.**

**Scrooge is going to have some words with his niece about hiding the fact that there had been a fourth egg from him...and worriedly ask what happened to it since something must have happened!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Something's Wrong Here...

"What now kids?" Scrooge muttered under his breath under his breath as he looked up from his newspaper.

Dewey shoved the ripped picture under his uncle's nose, vibrating with excitement. "We found this in an old scrapbook in Mom's room! There really is a fourth egg!"

"What?!" Scrooge dropped his newspaper, seizing the photo from his blue clad nephew. "Della Ailith Duck! Get down here this instant!"

"I didn't do it! Whatever it is that I'm being yelled at about…" Della came tearing down the stairs, pausing only long enough to rub where her leg stump met with her prosthetic. "What is it that I didn't do again?"

"You didn't tell any of us that there was a fourth egg!" Huey yelled as he pointed to the photo.

Louie arched one eyebrow upwards, surprise etched onto his face. "Wow Huey… you are really upset about this."

"I could have another brother somewhere...that will actually back me up unlike you two!" Huey snapped as he flung himself backwards into an armchair.

Della glanced over at Webby for five seconds, before turning to face her boys. "Okay...which one of you snuck into my room. That is my room boys, not a playground for you four."

"We all did it." "I was against it from the very start! I simply went with to make sure they didn't mess up any of your things!"

Della didn't think about it, she took a deep breath, before grinding out the names. "Hubert Jet Va...Duck! Dewford Turbo Va...Duck! Llewellyn Rebel Va...Duck! Webbigail Danger Vanderquack! I am disappointed in all four of you…" Della stopped midtirade, noticing the confused looks on all of their faces. "What?"

"How do you know what my full name is..?" "You keep trying to say another name instead of Duck for our last name."

Della blinked rapidly, before planting her hands on her hips. "None of that matters. You are all grounded! No adventures for a whole month!" Della glared at the kids, her expression serious.

All of them shrunk away at her fury, still pondering the fact that she knew any of that...and tried using a different last name with the triplets. "Yes ma'am." "Yes Mom."

~Next Day, School~

Mitch looked over his class, noting that everyone seemed excited for the lesson...minus his four favorite students. "Is everything okay over here?" He placed a gentle hand on Huey's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Yeah...fine. We've just been grounded and nothing makes any sense!" Huey sighed dramatically as he slumped in his seat.

"Do I... want to know what you did to get grounded?" Mitch felt his heart pound loudly in his chest, panic rising up inside of him. Had they gone searching for HIM and nearly gave away their location to HER in the process?

"We found an old photo in Mom's room that proves that there was a fourth egg… and Mom totally freaked out over it!" Louie rolled his eyes, as if he didn't quite see what the big deal about this whole thing was.

Mitch coughed, even as he looked over at Dewey, who was mumbling something under his breath. "Is that all? I'm pretty sure that De...Ms. Duck was probably just mad that you invaded her privacy…"

"Yeah, but she kept trying to use a different last name for us...and she knew Webby's full name...and I didn't even know that she had a middle name!" Dewey exploded finally, turning to face him.

Webby timidly spoke up, uncertainty edging her voice. "The photo that Louie mentioned also had two others in it with Della." Taking in a deep breath, she ducked her head down. "One of them was you Mitch…"

Mitch tensed, his gaze flickering over the group. Now, how does he go about explaining this to them...without placing anyone in danger of HER anger?

~With Scrooge and Della~

Scrooge laced his fingers together as he eyed his niece that was sitting across from him. "Della...I am sure that you are wondering why you were brought here…"

"Not really. I was told that you wanted to discuss something with me." Della shrugged, leaning back casually leaning back in her chair, propping her feet up on his desk.

Scrooge coughed, using his staff to push her feet off of his desk. "Well...yes. However I asked you to come here to … whatever happened to the fourth egg Della?"

Della eyed her uncle, for five seconds before she dropped her gaze to her lap. "I...can't tell you. You aren't the only one with enemies out there. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. I can't risk any harm coming to my baby girl." Standing abruptly, she walked off, snapping the door shut behind her.

Scrooge nearly fell backwards, a soft gasp escaping him. "A little girl... " What Della said about enemies finally registered in his brain, and he collapsed as if he suddenly had the entire world upon his shoulders. "Oh Della...what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

**A/N: Done! Ok...a smidgen short... but I actually liked where it ended slash it'll take me a few more days to figure out what happens next. Anyways, the triplets and Webby are questioning Mitch, and Scrooge is questioning Della. And Scrooge now knows the gender of the last/missing egg! Apparently the boys have a sister to track down now. Any ideas on who she is?**

**Again, if I take longer than two weeks to update this... let me know! It's been a month once again since the last time I updated. For me...that is way too long. Also, I know that in the show that Dewey's middle name is Dingus, but I had already decided that the names Della gave them would be their middle names long before I found out about his middle name...and by long before I foudn that out I mean three hours before I was tolf by my sister that actually watched a Ducktales episode without me! I'm looking at you...either Cat or Angel... can't remember which one...**

**Oh! Before I forget, Della's middle name is a Scottish name for girls that means Seasoned Warrior. I figured with her Scottish ancestry she deserves a Scottish name. And then I found that one and it was PERFECT!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten Villain...

Mitch took a deep breath, before walking resolutely to the front of his classroom. "Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, I want to speak with you four after class today. Am I understood?"

"Yep, crystal." Huey glanced over at his brothers and friend, vaguely wondering what this was about. Mitch appeared to be buying himself time before he would answer their question. Not much time though… Huey vaguely noted as he glanced over at the clock on the wall.

…

Webby just about bounced onto Mitch's desk. "Okay buster! Spill! We know you know something..!"

"Webby!" Huey yanked her off of the desk, his face as red as his favorite hat.

Mitch carefully wiped the desk off of where she had stood upon it, turning to face Louie. He appeared to be the calmest out of the four. "Your father happens to be my best friend. He was a powerful sorcerer, taught me everything that I know about magic, and gave me my first job." Mitch paused here, taking in a deep breath to settle the butterflies that had decided to erupt in his stomach. "Since we were already close, he figured it made sense for him to introduce me to your mother. About six weeks later, he expressed his desire to marry Della."

"Wait...you mean our last names aren't Duck?" Dewey interjected, surprise reflected in his voice.

Mitch shook his head, before continuing. "I was their best man at the wedding. Due to your Uncle Scrooge's, uh, distrust, of magic, none of her family was told about him or the wedding." Mitch stood suddenly, gesturing towards the door. "I am afraid that is all I can tell you. I will see you later. I believe your friends are waiting?"

Louie blinked slowly, before glancing over at the others. "He's got a point. Violet and Lena are waiting for us downstairs."

"Oh yeah… we were going to break the news to them that we have magic too right before we have our sleepover tonight." Webby snapped her fingers, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Mitch arched a single eyebrow upwards, surprised that they were grounded, and yet were having a sleepover. "How…"

"We've been grounded from adventures, not sleepovers with friends. What's the worse that can happen?" They spoke in perfect unison, before racing out the door.

Mitch decided against listing all of their father's enemies. They already had their hands full with their uncle's enemies. They don't need more enemies to constantly look for over their shoulders.

….

Scrooge McDuck was not looking for young female ducks that hatched the same day and year as the boys. Oh no...that would be crazy talk. "Besides Webby, there's Soka Little,Leta Smalls, April Shower, Summer Rain, Winter Breeze, Cookie Crumbles… what kind of names are these?!" He paused, shaking his head as he looked over the page he was listing names and addresses on. Some of those names however, had to be made up...it was the only thing that made sense.

Standing up, he decided that he better start meeting the parents of these girls and figure out which ones were adopted and which ones weren't. How hard could that be?

…..

Too hard. Six houses later found Scrooge tapping a finger on his chin as he tried to think of somewhere else to look. So far, all of the parents he talked to either had laid the egg themselves, or the adopted kid looked nothing like Della, or the strange man that was hugging her in the picture that the kids had found. Scrooge wasn't sure if he should keep an eye out for a child that looked like the other man in that photo, however his posture screamed uncle more than father.

Scrooge rolled his shoulders as he sank into the soft cushioned seats in the back of the limo. "Alright Launchpad. You can take me home n… can we swing by the City Hall Records Vault? I want to look up something."

"Okay, whatever you say Mr. McD." Launchpad twisted the wheel as he turned a corner a bit too tightly. No one ever said that he was a good driver.

…

"What do you mean, the records for Della Duck's children have been stolen?" Scrooge stared at the secretary, stunned beyond words.

"Just that, someone broke in and stole the records...and our backup records." She shrugged, clearly not bothered by this at all.

Scrooge drummed his fingers in annoyance for several seconds, before growling out a command. "Bring me the security tapes from when they were taken."

Her eyes widened in surprise, before hurrying away to do as he had asked. Scrooge looked around the room, noting the rather tight security measures that had been taken. Question was, did they tighten security after the records were stolen, or was this the same measures that the thief had to go through?

"Here you go Mr. McDuck. Our chief of security will be with you." The secretary came back, a tall, extremely muscular man wearing a security uniform right behind her.

"Good." Scrooge shook hands with the man, before moving to sit down. "I recently found out that my niece had four eggs, I was hoping that the birth records for the boys would shine some light on this development. I want to know what happened to the fourth."

"Of course sir… let's get to work shall we?"

~Shadow Realm~

She was tired of the waiting game. Eleven years have gone by, and still the four children prophesied to destroy her where at large. A hiss of frustration escaped her as she rubbed her arm where a burnt mark used to be. Zola would pay dearly for weakening further than what she currently was. Moving swiftly, she walked through the Shadow Realm to where he was last seen. No surprise flashed through her upon seeing that he had left the rundown motel already, leaving nothing behind of use to her. A snarl escaped her, her fingers curling into a tight fist.

"Mi'lady? We may have found something." A short duck that looked similar to Frankenstien appeared behind her, wringing his hands together due to nerves.

"Really?" She lifted one finger up, placing the extremely long, claw like nail right under his chin, tilting his head up. "What might that be?"

"Mitchelle Zola has been teaching a class at a private academy in Ducksburg for the past several weeks." He gulped visibly, clearly frightened by her closeness.

"Perfect!" She purred loudly, releasing him, before twirling in an excited circle. "The Four Brats of dear old Taika will not unite, nor will they succeed in, recreating the Et ex pura luce Cantatio!"

"Take that Taika, you cannot protect your little brats forever… for where's there a Zola, the brats cannot be far behind. Any luck finding Taika's wife?" She turned to face her companions, changing the subject as easily as flipping a switch.

"No...not yet. We'll keep looking, Mi'lady!"

"Good…" A maniacal laugh erupted from her throat as she tossed her head back. She will succeed where her precious twin failed and usher in a new era of darkness into the world…

**A/N: Done! Um, yeah... when was the last time I updated this? I feel as if that were clear back in January... funny how it is now _March_. Anyways, all that just happened... Scrooge is looking for his great-niece that he just learned about.**

**luverofcats: Are you sure your not my sister..? Joking. And yeah, your spot on about who the sister is.**

**Angelwings2002: Thank you!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:?

"Wait...what!?" Lena tried, and failed to not gawk at her best friend, positive that she was mishearing what she was telling her.

Violet lifted her shoulder up in a shrug, her monotone voice coming out in a clipped response. "I strongly believe what it is that you claim is true."

Lena shot her newest friend a withering look, before turning to the younger duck. "Webby... please tell me that you are just pranking us." They were supposed to be as magically powerful as the McDuck family, which means iffy on whether or not they have magic...not this!

"It's true! Um... hold on..." Huey drummed his fingers on his chin as he clearly debated what spell to catch to prove that they were telling the truth. An excited smile crossed his features, before he snapped his fingers. "Technology loquere Britannico."

Lena frowned, not too sure what that was supposed to do, beyond affect a piece of technology. But speak British? That didn't make any sense at all to her. As if to prove her wrong about that, Louie's tablet began to speak of its own accord, with a British accent. "Hello. How may I be of assistance?"

"Cool! Can you my homework for me?" Louie grabbed the green tablet, lifting it into the air.

"I cannot do that since that will be counterproductive for you." It responded back, much to Louie's annoyance.

"There goes the awesomeness of having my very own smart tablet to do my homework for me..." Louie pouted as he lowered the piece of technology to the table.

"Come on. We probably should get some sleep." Webby yawned as she stretched slightly, arcing her back as she blinked sleep out of her eyes.

Lena felt panic rise up at that, and hurriedly pulled out a board game. "Why sleep now? I'm not tired at all, **let's play games**!"

...

Scrooge thanked the security officer, before walking out of the City Halls Record Vaults, silently questioning why someone with obvious strong magical powers would be so interested in his niece's children. Something was going on... he just knew it. Now, how was he supposed to convince Della that she could trust him with what was going on. As if reading his mind, Djinn appeared in front of him, clutching a scroll tightly in his hands. "My friend... I have found something that I think you might want to see."

"Not now Djinn... can't you see that I am busy at the moment?" Scrooge brushed him off as he stalked over to where Launchpad was parked haphazardly.

Djinn carefully unrolled the ancient looking scroll, his voice firm as he read something out loud. "**DARKNESS SHALL RISE, AND SHADOWS RULE THE WORLD UNLESS QUADRUPLETS HATCHED UNDER THE LIGHT AND SHADOW OF A ****PRAECANTATIO ECLIPSE UNITE TOGETHER TO DRIVE THE DARKNESS BACK IN THE MOON'S SHADOW THROWN BY AN UNCLE OF GREAT WORTH, TO PERFORM A SPELL OF PURE LIGHT.** I figured you would like to hear about this."

Scrooge froze, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he turned to face the descendant of a genie. "Djinn... what is a Praecantatio Eclipse?"

"I couldn't figure that out myself... however according to my research the most recent one happened the same day that your nephews hatched." Djinn walked over to join Scrooge, glad that he had caught his attention. "It's a good thing that they are triplets and not quadruplets, uh? I know how much you hate magi... you okay there Scrooge?"

Scrooge pressed a hand against his heart, his breathing becoming more shallow by the minute. "Oh no... oh no no no no." Lifting his head up, he latched eyes with Djinn. "I recently found out that the boys _are _part of a set of quadruplets. Only Della for some reason got rid of the fourth egg before alerting the rest of us about the eggs. I've been trying to track down the last one."

"Then perhaps you should hire a bodyguard to protect the boys? If she separated them, that seems to be to signify the fact that she not only knows about this, but also believes that her children are the ones that it is speaking of and is trying to keep them safe. Who knows who else knows about this?" Djinn suggested, worry creasing his brow.

Scrooge eyed the slightly eccentric man, an idea forming. "You're right. I should hire a bodyguard. I don't feel comfortable though with hiring people that I don't know. How would you like the job of head of security... once I get a hold of others to help out."

"That would be a great honor...though are you sure that you want me to be in charge of it?" Djinn raised one eyebrow upwards, questioning Scrooge's sanity.

"You are not a stranger." Scrooge stubbornly informed him, before finally opening the door to his limousine, climbing into it before effectively putting a stop to the conversation. "You report to duty first thing in the morning." The door snapped shut, creating an actual barrier between the two men.

Djinn shook his head as he watched as Launchpad shot off to who knows where. Looks like he had gotten himself a job when he wasn't even looking for one.

...

Scrooge counted each head that was sitting around the table three times before he was assured that Webby, the boys, and their guests were all present and accounted for. With a soft sigh, he lifted his cup of nutmeg tea to his lips, taking a long sip as he eyed the boys. They were there and accounted for. He tried to force himself to calm down, but the idea that his family held the key to save the entire world was a bit mind boggling. What if they couldn't do it!?

"What are you talking about Uncle Scrooge? We save the world countless times with our adventures." Huey spoke suddenly, revealing as he did so that all eyes were on Scrooge.

Scrooge cleared his throat, his gaze latching onto Della's features... which revealed that she most definitely knew what he was talking about. "Nothing kids. Nothing at all. How are you liking your new school?"

Squeals escaped the six children, before they began to talk over each other about their different classes. Scrooge kept his gaze on Della, who looked ill over the fact that he knew why she did it now.

**A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah. I actually got two chapters up this month! Yeah me! Also, Scrooge is now really panicky about what it is that might be a danger to his mystery niece and the boys...as well as why it is a danger to them. Gotta love ancient prophesies that need to come to pass. Oh well...**

**Reviews:**

**Angelwings2002: Yep... Detective Scrooge is working on it, and Mitch hasn't explained everything to them yet, but he kinda wants to wait for well, a certain prophesy to come to pass first, that way their lives aren't in-danger.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Chaos in McDuck Manor!

"How did you find out!?" Della pinned her uncle to the wall, fury dancing in her eyes.

Scrooge huffed, before gently pushing her away from him. "Djinn... you won't know him. Let's just say he's a friend of the family's... anyway. He found out and told me. Don't worry I'm already planning on getting bodyguards to protect the boys..."

"You do realize that if my kids are the ones in mentioned in the prophesy then that means that they have magic...right?" Della questioned her uncle, sure that he was mistaken.

Scrooge opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before shaking his head. "Della...you worrying about how I'll react if the boys end up with magical powers is like asking me how I reacted when I found out that _you _could do magic." He placed a hand on her shoulder, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"You knew!?"

"Never been prouder...truthfully." Scrooge moved to leave the room, before pausing, glancing back at her. "By the way... the reason why I know is because there was no way when you snuck into that Gildeed Man when you were a youth... I know a spell when I see one." With that said, he disappeared through the open door.

Della blinked rapidly, wondering vaguely exactly how much did he know that, apparently, he didn't tell her that he knew. "Della?" Lena appeared in the doorway, worry creasing her brow. Right... Lena knew about that stupid prophesy too...

...

Djinn arched one eyebrow upwards, sure that Scrooge was taking the no strangers thing a bit too seriously. "Okay... I know that your family has connections to Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck... but still. Don't you think this is a smidgen much for three boys?" He gestured to the two heroes, all the while giving Scrooge a worried look.

"I am not about to sit to the side and watch as my entire family gets torn apart! I trust that you three will work together to keep an eye on the boys at all times!" Turning, he made to leave to go work on something, only to pause, glancing back at them. "Oh by the way... I have asked Storkules to help out whenever he can." Whirling around, he strode off, whistling to himself. "Well then! Off to plan another grand adventure for my family to go on! Perhaps there will be a death trap involved! Webby and Dewey love a good death trap."

Djinn and the two superheroes, well one was a wannabe hero at the moment, glanced at each other, suddenly very worried about how they were supposed to protect three boys that were constantly going off on dangerous adventures. This was not going to be a very easy job... at all.

...

Gizmoduck couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. It's been three weeks since anything exciting happened. Usually that would mean that the family was getting ready to leave on a potentially dangerous adventure, however a large storm had everyone ordered to stay home and prepare for the worst. Crossing his mechanical arms across his chest robotic chest, he watched as Huey yelled at Dewey and Webby about how a lifetime supply of hot dogs and canned chili was not considered essentials for an emergency.

"Come on! Where are the strips of jerky and fruit leather!?" Huey wailed as he waved his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook around in the air. "For that matter...why don't I see any granola bars?"

"Because your _boring_. This stuff is totally fine!" Dewey rolled his eyes at his red-clad brother, glancing sideways at Webby as if to see if she agreed with him.

Webby merely yelled junk food at the top of her lungs as she sprang forward, disappearing down the long hall. Gizmoduck shook his head, glad that he was only tasked to watch over his boss's nephews and not their rather energetic friend. Turning his attention back to the arguing boys, Dewey was now making fun of Huey for working on making an article about caveducks to get himself into the Guidebook himself.

"It is important!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Boys!" Mrs. Beakley walked into the room right then, leveling a fierce glare at the brothers.

Della hurried over, annoyance flaring up in her eyes. "Mrs. Beakley... I am they're mother...and I honestly don't see the problem here..."

"Della, I know you are new to this whole mother role you have, but letting your sons argue needlessly is not a good idea." Mrs. Beakley glowered at her, her voice hinting that she strongly recommended that Della take her advice.

It was as Gizmoduck was paying attention to this development, that he realized a small detail. Scrooge McDuck had _three _nephews... not two. "Blathering Blatherskite! Where's Louie!?" The green clad boy was nowhere in sight... and since Louie was the evil one according to Huey and Dewey, that was not a good thing. "I am going to get fired... again!"

...

"Of all the foolish things you could have done! Llewellyn Rebel Va...Duck! You are grounded!" Della snapped, just about ready to strangle her green clad son. The entire McDuck household, including Gryo Gearloose and for some reason Gizmoduck, watched the entire exchange with wide eyes, clearly nervous about what they were seeing. Della was most definitely not the easy going mother that she always portrayed herself as at the moment.

Louie's eyes widened in surprise, bewilderment flashing in them. "But Mom! I said sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you nearly lost your siblings in the time stream! You nearly lost all of us in the time stream! What were you thinking!?" Della crossed her arms, fury dancing in her eyes.

Scrooge felt a slight jolt as he stared round eyed at Della. She had said _siblings_, not brothers...did that meant that his missing niece was close enough to the McDuck Manor that she was caught in the Timephoon as well? Shoving that thought to the side, he concentrated on the problem at hand. "How are we supposed to keep him from using Technology behind our backs?" He glanced over at Della, already knowing the answer... but also knowing that she had guarded her magical powers pretty fiercely her entire life.

"I've got it handled." Della flicked her wrist so that her palm was facing upwards, eyes closing as she summoned a spell to aid her. "Ab urbe technology Clausus." A light blue glow spread across her palm, before shooting off, enveloping all the technology in the house for a second before disappearing.

"You...but...how?!" The boys and Webby, along with a bewildered Mrs. Beakley, Launchapad, Gizmoduck, and Gryo Gearloose spluttered out incoherently.

"When I say you're grounded... I mean it Llewellyn." Della whirled around, leaving them all behind as if her doing magic should be normal.

"Well that just happened. Sorry laddie, as your mother, Della outranks me. No adventures for you until Della says otherwise." Scrooge shrugged helplessly at Louie, not really acting too surprised about the display of magic that his niece had just shown.

**A/N: Done! Okay... I wasn't expecting Della to reveal that she can do magic too... but let's be honest here... that would be way faster than hacking into every single tablet in the house to prevent him from using them unless its to watch a video about how important it is to behave and not do crazy schemes like he likes to do. So yeah... magic is blocking him from the technology, not crazy hacking skills... Can't think of anything else and this is taking longer than expected.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Thanks! Um... I probably should work on figuring out how that happens... okay I have an idea on how I want it to happen, but knowing me that most likely won't be how it happens. Just remember, Scrooge is the only one that knows its a girl... the kids still think they're looking for a boy.**

**Angelwings2002: I know right? Thank you for the compliment! I probably should figure out when the whole prophesy comes true should take place within the uh, show...uh? So far I'm just dragging it out... It's after Moonvasion, that much I can tell you. After Moonvasion... oh I probably should just do it before the third season. Yeah, I'll try to do that. It's not like I'm doing all of the episodes in season two anyways. AS I'm sure you have noticed. Just random ones that I can figure out how to fit into this AU.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Calm Before the Storm...

Mitch flipped through his teacher's manual, bored, though unwilling to admit it to anyone. Huey was scribbling something out on a piece of paper, Webby and Dewey were playing Jenga on Dewey's desk, brows furrowed with concentration. Louie, recently ungrounded, had his head down on his desk, a soft snore escaping him. Clearing his throat, Mitch glanced over at Huey. "Any reason why no one thought to fetch me during the Moonvasion?"

Huey shoved the piece of paper into Louie's head, waking him up instantly. "Because Uncle Scrooge only knows you as a teacher and thus he didn't realize that, like Lena, you have magic and can help defend Earth from an alien invasion."

"If you say so..." He glanced down at his teacher's manual, which doubled as his personal guidebook to magic...and felt all color drain from his features. Snapping his head back up, he glanced, nervously so, at the calendar that was pinned to the wall next to the window. May Twenty-Ninth was circled, marked as the day of graduation... and there was a sticky-note attached to it also marking it as the day of the Praecantatio Eclipse and a full moon... an occurrence that only happens once in three hundred years. Glancing back down at his book, he reread the passage. Ultimum Veneris in mense quinto, ad obviam plena Eclipsin et lunam, hoc est, in fuga nostros repromissionis quattuor Unite O. Mitch swallowed hard as he silently translated that in his mind. _Last Friday of the Fifth Month, the Eclipse will meet a Full Moon, this is when the Promised Four Unite to Defeat The Darkness._ Oh no... he needs to tell Van and Della _now_. They only had days left to protect the kids before they knew...

Dewey glanced over at Mitch for five seconds, before glancing down at the note that Huey wrote, that Louie had just passed to him and Webby to read. _"__Non opus est loqui. M. Tullii alieni recesserunt ... et si invenitur usque non Webby parentes aut patrem nostrum." _Dewey rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Webby as worry settled in. Huey had came up with the idea that the four of them write and leave notes to each other in Latin only, so as to get ahead of the class. Now that months have passed, and they were fluent in Latin, the class was far too easy for them since their classmates were still doing fairly basic spells. _We need to talk. Aliens and Adventures aside... we still haven't found Webby's parents or our father._ The translated message rolled through his mind as he glanced back down at it.

Webby gave a small nod, picking her pencil up and scribbling constat next to Louie's. Dewey waited for her to finish, before taking his pen and writing the same word underneath hers. Folding the note carefully, he passed it back to Louie, who lazily handed it to Huey. Huey unfolded the note, scanning their responses, before nodding in confirmation, slipping the crumpled note into his backpack. Looking over at the teacher's desk, Dewey noticed that Mitch was still staring intently at his book...as if it held all of the answers in the galaxy. Pulling a clean sheet of paper out, he touched his pen to it before scribbling out a short message. _"___G_eorgius Gemistus suus 'aliquid molestum. Debemus sit tibi curae?" _Crumpling it into a ball, he twisted around and threw it at Huey. Huey hissed in surprise as the ball smacked him in the back of the head. Snatching it up, he smoothed it out to read what it was that Dewey had written. Picking up his pencil, Huey scribbled something down, before tossing it back at Dewey. Dewey smoothed the paper out, and nearly growled as he read what Huey wrote. _"__Est probabiliter No. adulta supellectilem." _Of all the times for Huey to insist that they leave an adult alone!

Biting his tongue to keep himself from yelling at Huey that wasn't helpful in the least bit, he passed the note to Webby. Webby scanned it, hurry creasing her brow for a few seconds, before scribbling something out and passing it back to him. _"__Nos fore terribilem amicos, si nos non adiuvent eum?" _Dewey sighed with relief upon seeing that she agreed with him. Picking it up, he passed it to Louie. Louie glared at him, he really wanted to sleep since the Moonvasion only happened the day before, before reading the note himself. Picking his pencil up, he scribbled out a response. _"__Ad nos? Ego personaliter esse consumpta." _Dewey stuck his tongue out at him upon reading that response. Looks like he and Webby would be the only ones to try to get to the bottom of this.

...

"Webby! Dewey! Stop following Mitch around and get over here! There's a limo in front of the manor...and no it isn't ours!" Huey hollered to his youngest brother and friend, wishing the two of them would stop attempting to figure out it is that is bothering him. For all they knew, he was probably behind on his bills or some other boring business that adults worry about.

"VISITOR!" Webby shot forward rather quickly, tackling a rather tall businessman, he appeared to be a full head taller than Launchpad, a huge grin on her face. "We don't get visitors often!"

The strange man widened his eyes in surprise, before quickly prying the girl off of him. "I can tell..."

"I don't like visitors. What do you want?" Scrooge appeared in the driveway, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the strange man. Launchpad stood behind Scrooge, confirming that the stranger was indeed taller than him.

"I need to talk to Ella." He crossed his arms, looking down at Scrooge, as if that statement should make sense to the older duck.

"There is no one by that name here." Scrooge bluntly informed him.

Della, who had noticed the hold up, appeared in the driveway, her face pale. "He means me Uncle Scrooge."

"Wait...what? How do you know him Mom?" Huey frowned, Louie and Dewey already moving to stand by her side.

Della took a deep breath, as if to calm herself, before speaking slowly. "I know him because he's your father..."

~Shadow Realm!~

It was time... she could _feel _it, vibrating just beneath her skin as she stood at the threshold of the Shadow Realm. Magica might have failed to destroy the prophesied four, and thus failed to take over the world, but she wouldn't. After all... she was Minima Le Strange. "Boys! It's go time... bring Zola to his knees."

**A/N: Done! Time for the main point of this story to happen! Mainly everything is getting together for the Prophesy to take place. As for the villain's name... I was originally going to do Spellina or ****something like that, _but _when I looked up Lena's last name that she gave Webby when she was still living with Magica, I discovered that apparently in the comics, Magica's shadow's name was Minima De Spell and that Lena was based off of her. So... Minima Le Strange, twin sister to Magica De Spell, was born! (she married at some point, to explain away the different last names) Also... the father as come to visit! Della, not the kids, at the moment. Don't ask why he's there... I don't know. Maybe he knows something that the others don't? Like a way for the whole purpose of the prophesy to not happen! Don't ask me. I made him kinda tall... didn't I? Know what... I am rambling so let's get this show on the road!**

**Reviews:**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Angelwings2002: Yeah she did... She was mad at Louie though and she knew Scrooge already knew and it was his reaction that had her most worried. He wasn't fired... that just seemed like something he would worry about and mention aloud when he once realized that he kinda misplaced Louie... after loosing his job twice, it makes sense for him to fear it happening a third time, no matter how much of a long stretch it is.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Storm Breaks!

"Whoa there! _You're _our father?! I have _so_ many questions!" Huey squealed as the strange man folded himself into one of the chairs in the sitting room.

Donald grumbled to himself as he sat next to his sister, glaring over at the tall stranger that apparently had fathered his nephews. The stranger glanced around, noting where the four ducklings were settling down to listen to what it was that he had to tell Della. "Ah...any way that I can talk to you alone..?"

Della opened her mouth, ready to suggest her bedroom, when Scrooge cut her off. "Absolutely not. What did you do with the fourth egg?!"

"Uncle Scrooge! Ignore him Van." Della shot a glare at her uncle, before turning to face her secret husband.

Van nodded in understanding, just as Lena walked into the room. "Hey guys! Is Webby home ye... Cousin Van? Whatcha doing here?" She raised an eyebrow up, startled to see her distant cousin inside of the McDuck Manor.

Van groaned as he reached up to pinch his nose, exasperation flooding him. "I just want to talk to Ella! Is that really such a crime?"

"Yes it is while _I'm_ in charge here!" Scrooge snapped, before recalling what it was that Lena had called the boys' father. "Wait..._cousin_?!"

"Well...technically it's like Fifteen great Grandma's step-niece's third cousin, twice removed, with Magica. I'm not entirely sure what that makes him to me though..." Lena shrugged, clearly not too concerned about any of this.

"Can I _please_ talk with Ella!?" Van raised his hands, frustration flaring up in his eyes.

Unfortunately that was when the front door banged open. "Minima is attacking!" Mitch just about collapsed onto the ground, his sides heaving from running all the way there.

"That's not good..." "Mom ruins everything! She's worse than Magica!"

All eyes, well, just the boys, Uncle Scrooge, and Donald, turned to face Lena, eyebrows shooting upwards. "Wait..._you _have an actual mother!?"

Della rolled her eyes, before making an ushering movement with her hands. "Upstairs. And stay there."

"But..!" "Listen to your mother!" Mitch cut off Louie, settling a rather fierce glare in his direction. Turning to face Van and Della, he added on rather casually. "We only have three days till a certain event that only happens once in every three hundred years takes place."

Van raised an eyebrow, before clarifying what Mitch meant. "You mean the Praecantatio Eclipse and a full moon happens at the same time? What about it?"

"The fact that I was looking into things and that is when a certain prophesy is supposed to take place. During the eclipse." Mitch crossed his arms, worry dancing in his eyes.

"Okay...kids you are to avoid Donald like the plague!" Della pointed a finger at her sons and Webby, her expression stern.

"Um? Guys?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Scrooge groaned, even as something exploded outside. Dark creatures attacking the citizens after all. "The prophesy says it has to be quadruplets! There's no way anything is gonna work until we find that fourth child of yours!"

"And you clearly know _why _we separated them in the first place!" Van bit back, bitterness lacing his voice.

"Um? Guys?"

"Why do you care? You're not even involved in their lives! I bet you didn't even know about the kids till you arrived today!" Donald snarled, his fingers curling into a fist.

"Um? Guys?"

Van stood up, towering over Donald. "That is not true. Ella and I got married long before she even knew she was expecting!"

"Um? Guys?"

Donald opened and closed his mouth multiple times at that, even as Scrooge spoke up. "That explains why you tried to call them by a different last name when they got in trouble that one time...and when you grounded Louie."

"Um? Guys?"

Van glanced over at Della, opening his mouth to ask a question, only for the door to bang open as several creatures of different heights that resembled Frankenstein came barreling, smashing the door to bits. Swallowing hard, Van moved to hide Della and the children behind his large frame. "Get back! Those are tenebris creaturae! They work for Minima!"

"I've been trying to tell you that they're at the door for a while now!" Mitch throws his hands in the air, exasperation flooding him.

"Mrs. Bleakley! Get the children out of here!" Scrooge yelled. even as he pulled his staff out and used it to smack one of the creatures on the head. It merely growled and yanked the staff out of his hands.

Mrs. Bleakley darted forward, scooping Webby and the boys up as if they weighed nothing. "I truly hope that where ever it is that your fourth child is that he is completely safe!" She darted into the kitchen, disappearing with the children, Lena on her heels.

"Nothing like having a professional spy watch over her." Della muttered under her breath, too low for anyone to hear her.

* * *

"Wait...since when did Uncle Scrooge have a secret hidden bunker in the house? We could have used that with the Timephoon incident!" Huey blinked rapidly as he followed Lena down the dimly lit underground tunnel.

Mrs. Bleakley, who was walking behind the children as she ushered them down the hallway, spoke up, her voice stern. "We didn't use it because it is designed to keep _magical _beings that have a grudge against your uncle out, not storms... besides we didn't realize it wasn't your average storm at the time."

Webby lifted her torch up higher, the flames flickering widely as it sought out a source of oxygen... any source. "We're pretty deep down here. And why can't we use flashlights again?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing why there isn't even a light switch down here either." Louie whined as he lifted a hand up to run it along the roughly made dirt wall.

"Mr. McDuck though it best to limit the technology down here, due to the fact that the more electricity we use, the easier it is for his enemies to locate us. As well as the more expensive it would be. Through that door there Lena." Mrs. Bleakley gestured with the torch she held to a wooden door that had several ancient runes engraved into it, relief flooding her features. "That would be the bunker."

Pulling the door open, Lena stepped to the side to allow the younger children to enter first. After they were secured inside, Mrs. Bleakley planted a firm hand on her shoulder, steering her inside, before going in herself. Placing her own torch into a wall bracket, she turned around and pulled the door shut firmly. Immediately, a long plank of wood fell down, locking it in place. "There. We should be safe here for now. Webby dear? Can you place your torch in the brazier in the middle of the room?"

Webby lifted the torch up, quickly spotting the metal brazier that rose in the middle of the room. Moving quickly, she dropped her torch into as per her instructions. Immediately flames roared to life as the torch ignited the wood placed already inside of it. Turning, the children examined their new surroundings. There were three sets of bunk beds screwed into the far wall, plus one twin size mattress on the ground. Each bed, and mattress, was carefully made with matching grey sheets, pillows, and thin blankets. Dried jerky, fruit leather, and bags of dried soups was lined up on a long shelf on another wall, cooking utensils underneath it. Cooking utensils for cooking with fire and not a stove. There was also several barrels of clean drinking water, as well as a small door that was opened to reveal a bathroom...portapotty to be more precise.

"Now then? Who's hungry? I'll just get some soup going..." Mrs. Bleakley hurriedly set up a grate over the brazier, before filling a pot with water and setting it on to boil.

"I guess now we just wait..." "Hold up! What is this prophesy that the adults were talking about up there?!"

**A/N: Done! Um...yeah... for the next few days, the kids are gonna be hiding out with Mrs. Bleakley in an underground bunker. The reason for the three bunk beds: when Della and Donald moved into the manor, Scrooge added a bunk bed for them to use, keeping his bed a simple mattress... when Mrs. Bleakley moved in with an egg, and Della came home with _three _eggs, he added two more bunk beds for the children. He was kinda expecting Mrs. Bleakley to grab Launchpad and leave the manor if it gets to the point where they would be going down there. He hadn't been expecting them to become like family to him. And thus hadn't added any beds for them yet.**

**Reviews:**

**iHateFridays: Oops...hold on...I sort of closed the reviews... ah ha! There we go. Yep. Van is finally on scene... as well as the main villain in this story. And that is all that you reviewed about...**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
